Alice is Online!
by Explosive Waffles
Summary: What happens when the Alice students discover chat-rooms?


**Alice is Online!**

Chapter 1: Chat room 1: Exams Are Over, Periods, and Summer Vaycay.

**Mikan's POV**

I turned on my computer.

* * *

**TangerineJuice **has logged on. **Money&Technology **has logged on. **AnimalScents **has logged on. **Fire **has logged on. **Cookies'n'Cooking! **has logged on. **TotallyScience** has logged on. **Me, Myself, and My Clones** has logged on. **Steppin'OnYourShadow **has logged on.

**TangerineJuice: **_Hallelujah! Exams finally ended!_

**Fire, Money&Technology, Cookies'n'Cooking!, Totally Science, Me, Myself, and My Clones, Steppin'OnYourShadow, **and** AnimalScents **responded.

**TangerineJuice:** Waaaaa~ Finally, exams ended!

**Fire: **You say that 'cuz you failed.

**TangerineJuice: **Hey! At least I have the creativity enough to make a unique name! Fire! How bland!

**Fire: **My chat name is so plain and bland that it is unique enough because it isn't used much. And also it's my Alice, so counter that.

**TangerineJuice: **...Shut up. So anyway, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, y'all haven't written anything yet.

**Money&Technology: **I just wanted to watch you two fight, but unfortunately, it's boring me.

**AnimalScents: **Hi. There. I've written something bitch.

**TangerineJuice: **R-Ruka! Are you on your period...?

**Everyone: **OMG!

**Fire: **I swear, Ruka. If you are you I'm leaving.

**AnimalScents: **Gomen, Sakura-san. But it's like there's some demon controlling me ever since I lost my bunny, Ra-chan. I'm so- not sorry. You're too happy-go-lucky and everything that happens to you you act like it's nothing! What. The. Hell!

**TJ: **...Okay...? So Anna and Nonoko-chan, what are you two doing?

**Cookies'n'Cooking!: **I'm baking apple pie to eat later. I have so many already baked I don't if I can eat them all!

**TotallyScience: **Why didn't you just stop baking then?

**Cookies'n'Cooking!: **...Sincerely, I can't answer that Nono-chan.

**TJ: **...Then, Nonoko-chan. What are you doing?

**TotallyScience: **Just makin' chemical fusions. Last one I did exploded!

**TJ: **Really? Hey, Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai, I heard you two are engaged! Congrats!

**Steppin'OnYourShadow: ***blushing terribly*

**Me, Myself, and My Clones: ***blushing even more*

**Fire: **It's about time. Gosh, y'all gave each other hints that you liked each other so many times, I bet Polka could see them.

**TJ: **Yeah, I could. Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Hey! You started calling me Polka again! Idiot was enough...

**Money&Technology: **I seriously need money. I thought Ruka's period could make it to the charts but nooooo. It had to be anger.

**AnimalScents: **You know what Imai? You're a gold digger. One son of a bitch who needs to learn how to stop blackmailing innocent people. Meaning me. You're such a b-

**_AnimalScents has logged off._**

**Everyone except Fire: ***shivers*

_**AnimalScents has logged back in.**_

**Cookies'n'Cooking!: ***gulp* H-Hotaru... What did you do to him?

**Money&Technology: **He had something to say so we talked. Talking battling style. Here, I'll show you.

**AnimalScents: **Nooooooo! Don't Imai!

_**Money&Technology **_has uploaded a video. Video File Name: Ruka Nogi: Ass-whopping.

After a 10 minutes of senseless beating of Ruka Nogi.

**TJ: **ROTFLAMAO!

**Fire: **What?

**TJ: **_R_olling _O_n _T_he _F_loor _L_aughing _M_y _A_ss _O_ff!

**Steppin'OnYourShadow: ***Gasps mockingly* Kohai! How could you speak such a word!

**TJ: **Oh please, I'm 15!

**Steppin': **I'll give you ice cream if you stop...

**TJ: **Yes Sir! *stars in eyes*

**Everyone: **So easy...

**TJ: **So Hotaru, what're you gonna do for summer vacation?

**Money&Technology: **Probably win the Alice Award and go home to see my mother and father.

**TJ: **What about everyone else?

**C'n'C!: **Maybe I'll spend my time in the kitchen cooking up recipes and read cooking books and cooking books about ingredients!

**TS: **Probably studying about chemicals and experimenting them.

**TJ: ***smirks* What about you sempais?

**Both: **Nothing! Nothing at all! *both blush*

**Fire: **Probably planning their marriage. *reading manga*

**M&T: ***gets Yen-signed eyes* I could get serious money for the number one heartthrob Tsubasa, and the other heartthrob Misaki. *starts counting how many Yen that adds up to* *starts shaking Misaki and Tsubasa* You two have to invite me to you two's wedding! You have to!

**M,M, and MC: **Hai, hai... *sweat-drops*

**TJ: **What about you Ruka-pyon?

**AS: ***in the corner rocking back and forth murmuring something*

**TJ: **Okay...? So what about you Natsume?

_**Fire has logged off.**_

**TJ: **How rude of him!

**C'n'C!: **He probably had something to do.

**TJ: **He still could've said bye or whatever! Hmmp!

**TS: **Well, Mikan-chan... explosion... can't breathe...

_**Totally Science has been disconnected.**_

**C'n'C!: **...I should probably check on her... Bye...

_**Cookies'n'Cooking has logged out.**_

**M&T: **Well, good-bye. I don't feel like staying... I arranged another talk with Ruka...

**AS: **Hey! Don't you dare come near m-!

_**Money&Technology has logged out.**_

_**AnimalScents has been disconnected.**_

**TJ: **So... Sempais-

**Steppin': **Sorry kouhai, I gotta go. C ya!

_**Steppin'OnYourShadow has logged out.**_

**TJ: **So Misaki-sem-

**M,M, and MC: **Same thing! Bye!

_**Me, Myself, and My Clones has logged out.**_

**TJ: ***sigh* Might as well log off.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I turned off my laptop.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if it's too OOC! Well, anyway take it away Natsu!**

**Natsume: Don't call me that. **Disclaimer: This stupid authoress doesn't own Gakuen Alice because the story plot would suck.

**Me: Hey!... Okay, true... Bye!**

**~oOWaffles-and-SyrupOo: Leggo-mah-Eggos, Waffle**

**If this wasn't certified would I write it?**


End file.
